devilliysang_ocs_wikifandomcom_th-20200216-history
Dr. Devillia's personal file (Site-145)
Decina Swand Dev or Devillia is a member of the SCP Foundation. By being a young scientist at the Scientist department is responsible for monitoring studying and Researching SCP Euclid Keter at site-145-DV Personality / More information -Devillia is quite calm. Will not do anything bad to anyone if the other person does not take action first - She is quite smart and when she plans Her plans will be good, but her plans are based on her emotions. If she is in a good mood, she will write a plan good plan bad originated when she was writing a plan, but some people annoy her by teasing or dictate. If she loses patience, she often ends up shouting at the other person. With the initial symptoms showing facial expressions and postures But will continue to intensify if repeated and do not apologize. Finally, will be ended with violent actions until the bleeding and the control of self-awareness will decrease might cause frantic to hurt the other party to serious injury or death. -Devillia is usually someone who is sometimes confused. For the new staff or the general public, you will see her quite bright, funny, hilarious, friendly look play nice and might bad she will not be shown to the public because it may be seen as a weird person but will only show personnel of the level 3 4 and O5 sometimes if she receives orders that are rather towards terrorism. There will be times when showing gentle and fearless eyes. Action is rather reverent but very painful. And there will be times when it will show quite harsh eyes and will aggravate the action resulting in serious injury or death. -Devillia is a person who does not remember many things if it is not important. For example, the secret of the other person that is not very important will remember only to come and not open your mouth to tell as well. Excluding information from rebels -Devillia is someone who shows more action than speaking Will often open the mouth to breathe And will show to act calmly If she encounters something too risky she often says to avoid like " I can't do it. okay?" - Deep down, Devillia is a person who is quite afraid of death if found to be at risk of death from climbing and falling from a high place. If she makes a mistake that may lead to death, she tries to avoid it, but in the end, being in a foundation she is not afraid because the risk of death often works as a pair and a single team. -Devillia She normally has a rather boring and still-looking face But sometimes when you say something important, it has a very serious face -Devillia often speaks with simple words and emits short sounds like "Um" "Ah" "Ahah" Her normal speech is quite fast. And bending the sound a little at some intervals And she will talk hilarious sometimes And she likes to talk agitate to others. -Devillia is a person who is very possessive of her things. If anyone wishes to touch or request to use it would be quite fierce. So there is no approval for use, but she often says or should borrow to someone else -Devillia is quite straightforward but won't show it because it may hurt the other person too much. May result in a private chat call Which she doesn't like already Therefore keeping this habit and playing as it should be. -She is a loath to liquid dirt because it was hard to clean and disgusting, If there is a work order for her to do about this She will deny immediately, regardless of the circumstances. -She is Bipolar disorder but she tries to be as normal as possible for others to not be suspected but sometimes she may show more cheerful than usual. But will not show depression. -She uses a dagger as a regular weapon the reason she likes to use daggers is that it is convenient to carry and she is skilled at close-range weapons and is used to pretend to be bitter, threatening lightly. -She was quite indifferent to the blood splashing on her body because maybe she may have gone mad but her face is cold and looks with eye shaking -She will respect persons rank higher than her -In gender-switched, the hairstyle is still the same, but the hair is quite long and easily broken and the crest is the original shape. -In gender-switched, the body is quite slim but has more power than normal people. -Of course, if he swaps the gender then probably doesn't change the set of that gender as well. And of course, the pants were brought by themselves -In gender-switched, Height is 174cm. and Weight is 53kg. -Reference from Devilliy Appearance Devillia is a female human, 161 cm tall, with blue ocean eyes. There is a bandage under the chin on the left side. In her mouth, there are 4 fangled teeth. She has medium-long brown hair to the shoulder with a crest in the shape of a heart. The shill fringe to the right hair is dyed in light pink and will be attached with 2 iron hair clips, wearing a neck strap and wearing a black cross-shaped earring on both sides. The gloves and stockings are black. Wear a white buttoned shirt and a black tie with a hairpin attached. Wear a bright red skirt And wear a lab coat And wore brown leather shoes. Backstory coming Relationship Dr.Sweet coming soon Dr.Machine coming soon Gallery หมวดหมู่:OC หมวดหมู่:Female หมวดหมู่:Human หมวดหมู่:Site-145